Endless Summer Skies
by McFlytheMusical
Summary: And when I looked into the Endless Summer Skies he calls eyes, I realised that I am in love. Jerome/Mara, some Fabian/Nina. COMPLETE! LAST CHAPTER IS HORRIBLE, SORRY
1. Introduction

Endless Summer Skies

Introduction

Jerome has those eyes that everyone loses themselves in. You could compare them to an emerald lake in the middle of spring. Or endless summer skies.

But when you look outside of those sky-eyes, you see a mocking smile, messy blond hair and the stance of a joker.

If you look really hard, there is some vulnerability, but not enough to ever mean anything.

However, if you know him like I do, that vulnerability shines through, along with a charming, handsome gentleman.

But this is wrong. I have a boyfriend.

Yet I always seem to be comparing them, especially the eyes.

The eyes I am constantly lost in.

He believes he is rotten, like a mouldy apple. If you look at him, you would not believe that he could say that. He is too confident, too cool for that.

Is he?

I guess you could say he is rotten. He pulls pranks, he laughs at your expense, he's awful at keeping secrets and he blackmails you. Yet, if you dig deep enough, down past the cobwebs, disaster and destruction, there is a shining light. His soul.

And if only I could see his real soul, well, that would be fine.


	2. Shining Soul

**A/N: Thanks so much for the positive comments! This chapter is set just before Mara goes all bad girl.**

Chapter 1

Shining Soul

"Mara? Mara?"

I was pretty sure I was dreaming. There I was, being dragged away by some strange man towards a warehouse. I was screaming, crying and trying to wriggle free.

Then I saw it.

The first thing I could register was two shimmering, crystal blue orbs.

The second thing was my name being called.

"Mara? Mara?"

The third thing was a shimmering white smile. Jerome's smile.

"Jerome?" I called weakly.

The mysterious figure laughed.

Then he was gone.

I woke up sweating and breathing heavily.

It was just a dream.

I sighed. This is what I get for having a nap right after school.

After a few clothes changes, just to impress Mick, I walked slowly down the stairs, when I heard Mick's voice. He was talking to Jerome and Alfie.

"Can you knock off the whole me and Mara stuff? It's never gonna happen **(A/N: Sorry if I got this quote wrong)**."

I sat down on the stairs. I'm boring? I'm sensible?

I guess I am.

So I'm going to do something about it.

Bad girl Mara.

The girl who couldn't care less.

I like it.

It has a certain. . . charm.

More importantly, it will show Mick that I am not some boring square.

I'm exciting.

Wuthering Heights exciting.

Oh yeah.

The next day I walked into school, wearing a borrowed pair of Patricia's tights and all the make up I could find.

"Didn't you used to be Mara?" Jerome asked, his eyes boring into me.

I ignored him and walked to my chair, swaying my hips. I could see Mick's face, he was impressed. Mrs Andrews wasn't though.

Oh, who cares. After class, I could have sworn that Mick was staring at me. Jerome had to go and ruin it by brushing past me and smiling at me. I instantly found myself lost in his eyes.

Darn you Jerome and your stupid. . . beautiful eyes.

I bumped into him later on as well. He was coming out of my room.

"Watch where you're going Jerome," I sneered.

"Oh, Mara Mara Mara," he said simply.

"What were you doing in my room anyway?" I asked.

"Nothing. . ." he slipped away.

"Hmm."

I walked into my room and plonked down onto my bed. I was sitting on something hard.

"Huh?" I said quietly, pulling the hard object out from under me.

"A CD player?"

I put the headphones in and pressed play. It was. . . Avril Lavigne?

_Uh huh, life's like this  
>Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is<br>Cause life's like this  
>Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is<em>

_Chill out whatcha yelling' for?  
>Laid back it's all been done before<br>And if you could only let it be  
>you will see<br>I like you the way you are  
>When we're drivin' in your car<br>and you're talking to me one on one but you've become_

_Somebody else round everyone else  
>You're watching your back like you can't relax<br>You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
>Tell me<em>

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
>I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated<br>Life's like this you  
>And you fall and you crawl and you break<br>and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
>and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it<br>no no no_

I pulled out the headphones and turned it off. Jerome? Avril Lavigne? That didn't seem like Jerome. Then again, I didn't know much about Jerome.

Maybe I should get to know him better.


	3. Ray of Light

Chapter 2

Ray of Light

Can I just say, YESSSS!

Mick and I are together. A proper couple. Amber looks jealous, but she has Alfie, right? Right. So why should she be jealous of me, just because I'm dating the hottest guy in school? Oops, just explained why.

I have a problem though.

I think Jerome likes me.

Yes, you heard me right. Jerome Clarke, prank king, likes me, Mara Jaffray, book girl and Mick's biology babe.

True, Jerome is cute, but I belong with Mick forever, right?

Right?

I wish I could say right like I mean it, but I can't. Because, something has been going on with him, an I intend to find out what.

Actually, maybe it's me. Maybe I can't keep up with his. . . turning tables.

"I love you."  
>"I love you more."<br>"Well, I love you morer."

"Morer isn't a word."

"So?"

A typical conversation between me and Mick. I hate it that I always correct him. I mean, who cares if morer isn't a word? Alright, me.

Do I love him? Yes. No. I don't know. I wish I could say 'Definately, yes', but I can't. I'm finding it hard. Wait, do I love Jerome?

No.

No.

NO!

. . .Maybe.

True, he tells me all about his past. Also true, he's never told Alfie. He cares about Alfie, I know he does, he tells me so. Then why won't he tell him?

Fabian and Nina are sitting on the couch, giggling and flirting. I wish me and Mick had that. Sadly, with him it's all sports and snogging. I wish we could be so simple.

Maybe, we could be simple. If we maybe just tried. . . no. Mick wouldn't like to be simple.

_Jerome would, _that stupid voice at the back of my head whispered.

_**Shut up head, **_I thought.

_Oh come one Mara! You know you like him!_

_**I said shut up!**_

_You like him, you like him, you like him, you liiiiikkkkeeee hiiiiimm!_

I bonked myself on the side of my heas. Jerome must have seen because he came over to me.

"You okay Mara?" he asked.

"You like him!" I said. Oops, I didn't mean to say that!

"I like who? I'm not gay Mara," he grinned.

"Sorry, my head was being stupid. Yeah, I'm fine."

"That's good. I was questioning your sanity slightly for a second there."

I laughed just as Mick walked in.

"Hey Mars!" he yelled, hugging me.

"Oh, hey Mick," I said. Whenever he was around I felt nothing like I felt with Jerome. Jerome made me feel special.

Mr Winkler walked in.

"One second Mars, I just have to talk to Mr Winkler," Mick ran over to the teacher.

Jerome suddenly grabbed my arms.

"Mara, now we're alone, I have to tell you something," he said uncertainly.

"Oh no! I was afraid this would happen!" I said.

"Afraid what was going to happen?" he asked, loosening his grip.

"You like me don't you?" I asked.

"Well, yes Mara, I do like you. But that wasn't what-" I cut him off by hugging him.

"What was that for Mara?" he asked.

I simply replied with a "One sec", then dashed off to talk to Mick. H seemed sad about what I had to tell him, but I figured he'd be fine.

I raced back to Jerome.

"I like you too Jerome and I was wondering something," I smiled.

"What Mara?" he grinned.

"Will you go out with me?"

"What about Mick?"

"I realised that although I like him, I like you more."

"Well, in that case, yes I will go out with you."

As we walked over to the sofa together, arm in arm, I realised what I hadn't before: Jerome was the one.

And I was glad.

**A/N: Well, that's the end. Sorry it was so bad but I wanted to end it so I could get on with other stories. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
